


In the Middle

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Troubles, F/F, Humanstuck, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah didnt expect to be in the middle</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> HA YES, OT3 PORN TIME

            Dust trailed behind a slow station wagon as it drove down along a long, lonely highway. Inside the car there was three girls, one with blond hair and thin rimmed white glasses gripped the steering wheel tightly as she glanced at the girl sitting beside her, this one with long braided brown hair who was talking nonstop about something that had to do with fish. “Meenah, will you be quiet?” the blond said in exasperation. “Im trying to drive!”

            Meenah halted her speaking and glared at the blond. “Youre one to talk, Serket. You never stop talking!”

            The driver opened her mouth to respond, but the third girl spoke first in a soothing, careful voice. “Both of you talk to much, so be quiet.” The final girl had a long, flowing curtain of hair the matched the dark shade of the black tattoos that swirled across her pale, milky skin.

            Meenah huffed and crossed her arms before quietly saying “Aranea started it.”

            The tattooed girl rolled her jade colored eyes as the blond spoke again. “I didn’t not! Now lets listen to Porrim and be quiet!”

            “Whalever.”

            Suddenly a loud rumbling filled the car as it slowed for no reason and Aranea slammed on the brakes as a large cloud of steam and smoke filled the air around the car. As soon as the car was stopped, the three girls scrambled out, coughing heavily.

            Porrim was the first to speak. “What happened?” she said, smoothing the dust from her skirt.

            Waving her ahnd to move the smoke from her face, Meenah walked over to the car and lifted up the hood to examine the engine. “We blew a gasket or somefin I think. We wont be able to drive it till it gets fixed.”

            “Damnit!” Aranea stomped her foot in frustration. “Its nearly four hours to the next town! We’ll have to walk all the way there.”

Porrim sighed. “Then we better get walking.”

\--

 

It took them hours, but they eventually arrived that the nearby town, and finding the closest auto shop,  they explained what had happened with their car, and soon a tow truck was on the way to go get it while the girls checked into a hotel for the night.

The dumped their bags in the corner of the room and flopped onto the large king sized bed, all exhausted and dirty. They sat there for a moment before Meenah spoke. “We should take a shower.” She suggested.

“All together?” Aranea said confusedly.

“It sounds like a brilliant idea to me, Meenah. What do you say, Aranea?” Porrim said, glancing at the blond.

“S-sure.” She stuttered, and not waiting a moment, Meenah jumped up and stripped down to her fuchsia underwear. Porrim and Aranea followed suit and soon the three of them were standing under the  warm spray of water, cobalt, jade and fuchsia  panties all piled together on the bathroom floor.

Aranea reached for the shampoo, only to have her hand stopped by a tattooed arm. “Do you honestly think we are going to be washing ourselves in this shower, Aranea?”she said, quirking an eyebrow.

“What else woul-“ she started the respond, cutting herself off at the last minute. “Oh. _Oh!”_

Meenah rolled her eyes. “Damn, you are stupid Serket.”

“Meenah, be quiet.” Porrim responded, crossing her arms over her chest. Meenah ignored the girl and walked past her, smashing her lips onto Aranea’s. Porrim slung her arms over Meenah shoulder and gently tweaked one of her nipples before moving down to leave song kisses against her bare shoulders.

The brunette moves from Araneas lips to softly biting and sucking on her neck and shoulders as Porrim moved lower until she was sitting beneath the other girls. With soft hands she pried Meenahs cheeks apart and speared her tongue into her hole.

Meenah gasped loudly and Aranea saw her chance. With a cautious hand, she reached down and stroked her finger across Meenahs clit.

“F-f-fuck.” Meenah moaned, and rested her head heavily on Aranea shoulder as the blond massaged her labia. Porrim thrusted her tongue in and out of Meenah at a fast pace and right as she speared in again, Aranea pushed her finger inside the brunette and crooked it. Meenah was done for.

With a loud moan she orgasmed, fluid running down Araneas arm, which she quickly washed off in the persistent stream of warm water.

Panting, Meenah sunk to the floor next to Porrim. “I didn’t expect,” she gasped. “To be in the glubbing middle.”  


End file.
